


Thorin's Decision

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sedoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has to decide between Heaven and Hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This sedoka was written for the 17th amnesty challenge on LJ's fan_flashworks, for the prompt "Purgatory"
> 
> Possible spoilers for "Battle of the Five Armies", but no more than in the trailers.

The gold is all mine  
I respect no promises  
I cannot trust anyone  
  
I will resist this  
I am not my grandfather  
Follow me for one last time?


End file.
